Knife of Dreams/Chapter 27
Summary : Rand is in Altara, preparing to attend a meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons. He wears the crown of Illian and carries the Dragon Scepter. He is accompanied by a group of Maidens of the Spear led by Nandera, Saldaeans led by Davram Bashere, and a number of Aes Sedai and Asha'man. Only Min, Cadsuane, Nynaeve, Narishma, Logain, and Donalo will accompany him directly to the manor house of Lady Deirdru. Donalo and Narishma were chosen because they are the strongest Asha'man after Logain. There is a strong opinion from several that the meeting is a trap. The others in Rand's entourage, including Alivia, will wait behind due to the agreement on how large the party can be. Alivia revealed also that the Daughter of the Nine Moons is actually the heir to the Empress. They ride to the manor house for the meeting. The Asha'man seize saidin but Rand doesn't since he still suffers from dizziness when he does and it risks Lews Therin taking the Power from him. A small veiled woman emerges accompanied by three sul'dam-''damane'' pairs. Nynaeve says one of the women is channeling. Cadsuane says she will be able to interfere with it. The small woman steps forward and flickers as a disguise disappears. Rand states that it is Semirhage and starts to seize saidin but fights with Lews Therin who tries to take it from him. Semirhage throws a ball of fire at Rand, and he raises the Dragon Scepter before him, shielding Min. He is thrown to the ground, and, when he recovers, finds that the scepter has been destroyed and his left hand has been burned off. Many other Damane and Sul'dam were waiting inside the house, nevertheless they were defeated; Semirhage and the majority of Seanchan have been captured, some of them killed. Suddenly other people in Rand's entourage arrive, because they were waiting not so far, and Merise heals a Narishma badly injured. Ayako the same with Donalo Sandomere. Nynaeve heals Rand's wrist to a smooth stump. The dragon mark on his arm regrows where there is still flesh. His eyes are injured, but she does not know how to treat them. Everything looks watery and the sun is too bright. Black flecks shimmer briefly in his vision. Rand identifies Semirhage again based on memories from Lews Therin. Semirhage says that Rand is insane and hears Lews Therin as a voice in his head. She says this is nearly incurable and terminates abruptly into complete madness. Rand wants that the damane and sul'dam will be returned to Ebou Dar with the message that the Dragon Reborn still wants to meet with the Daughter of the Nine Moons. Inside the house, into a plain wooden box, there were enough male and female a'dam to capture Rand's entire party. Mat is running a campaign to drive the Seanchan out of northern Altara so he can escape through the mountain passes. Teslyn is trying to get him to abandon his plan as too risky but he just ignores her. He is using Aes Sedai to send signals in the sky. He attacks a smaller camp that has a raken in order to lure a larger camp to reinforce them along a road. He sets an ambush of crossbowmen at the exit of a ravine where a Seanchan force will emerge. Teslyn warns Mat that Joline may try to bond him perhaps even without his permission. Tuon emphatically states that she cannot have him. The Seanchan arrive, and Mat's army destroys them with several rounds of the Band's new crossbows. He moves on, leaving the survivors behind and un-Healed. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Min Farshaw * Lews Therin Telamon * Nandera * Alivia * Davram Bashere * Toveine Gazal * Logain Ablar * Gabrelle * Adrielle * Mezar Kurin * Karldin Manfor * Jenare * Kajima * Jahar Narishma * Ayako Norsoni * Elza Penfell * Fearil * Merise * Cadsuane Melaidhrin * Nynaeve al'Meara * Donalo Sandomere * Semirhage / Anath * Aghan * Hamad * Matoun * Falendre * Mat Cauthon * Tuon * Selucia * Teslyn Baradon * Mandevwin * Chel Vanin * Londraed * Connl * Admar * Eyndel * Madwin * Dongal * Tai'daishar * Beldeine Nyram * Pips * Akein Referenced * Elayne Trakand * Aviendha * Empress Radhanan * Deirdru * Nacelle * Graendal * Egeanin Tamarath / Leilwin Shipless * Bethamin Zeami * Seta Zarbey * Aludra * Reimon * Setalle Anan * Talmanes * Joline Maza * Edesina * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Carlomin * Mazrim Taim * Lan * Lanfear * Roidelle Groups * Asha'man * Seanchan * Aes Sedai * Forsaken * Saldaeans Places * Lady Deirdru's manor house in Altara Referenced * Ebou Dar * Seanchan * Andor * Caemlyn * Arad Doman * Tear (city) * Dumai's Wells * King's Crossing village near manor house * Illian * Cairhien * Malvide Narrows * Molvaine Gap * Lugard * Murandy Events * Capture of Semirhage Items * Crown of Swords * Dragon Scepter * Ashandarei * A'dam * Domination Band * Ter'angreal * Crossbow Concepts One Power * Mask of Mirrors * Shielding * Bonding * Linking * Healing Culture * Rules of war